


the seat next to you

by deandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: IM SORRY CAS, M/M, SO OOC IM SORRY DEAN, THIS WAS NEVER EVEN MEANT TO BE A FIC, stripper au where no one even stripped bye, the worst thing i have ever written hahahahahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandsam/pseuds/deandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cas owns a strip club called the glory hole and dean gets a job there oh god why was this work ever made</p>
            </blockquote>





	the seat next to you

Dean shook his head as he observed the place across the street. The big neon signs promised ”boobs and booze” and the music was blasting so hard he was surprised the windows were still intact. ”the glory hole” was probably the last place he wanted to go, but desperate times and all that. 

 

The smell of smoke and horny 50-year old men drooling over half-dressed women hit his face full force and if it wasn't for the simple fact that if he left now he'd soon have to sell his car and nope that wasn't an option so he steeled himself and grabbed a passing waitress by the arm. 

 

”excuse me, who do i talk to about getting a job?”  
the waitress appraised him with a little smile and nodded at a door at the far wall, past the stage where the redhead was doing some wiggling thing while taking off her bra. ”you're looking for cas. He's the one in charge of hiring the guys. Just go through that door and take e a seat. He'll get to you soon enough.” and then she was moving around the tables again serving drinks and talking to customers. Looks simple enough, he thought as he navigated his way to the door the waitress had mentioned. 

 

The door closed behind him and it tuned out at least some of the noise from the bar and dean sighed. He hated that shit. The loud obnoxious music, the hooting of the people as the stripper took off another piece of clothing and just the general idea of it.   
Dean was the last person to judge any man of admiring a good-looking woman, but something about the way the women were placed on display was just wrong.   
He took a seat at a bench outside what seemed to be an office and wondered how long would it take for this cas person to see him. 

 

The answer was exactly 5 minutes. The office door opened and a man in a white suit shirt and wild sex hair stood in the door way watching dean with a mildly curious look on his face. It was no secret dean was bi, and it was no secret he was way into blue-eyed sex partners. And hell did this man have the bluest eyes. Everything about the way he was leaning casually on his left hip to the way his head was tilted in a questioning way screamed sex and dean felt his heart rate quicken. 

”you here about the job?”

dean wasn't aware there had been any kind of job offerings but okay. Easier this way. ”yeah. I'm Dean. Winchester.” he stood up and gave the man his hand. He responded by leaning off the doorway and took dean's hand. He was a little shorter than dean, but he had more muscles, judging by the way his white shirt tightened around his biceps and shoulders. ”hey dean, I’m cas. Well castiel but people just call me cas. Come on in.”

he stood by and let dean pass him and his shoulders brushed his chest. Dean also really liked the way cas smelled. He smelled really good. Like mouthwateringly good.

Cas followed him in and walked behind his desk. He signaled for dean to sit down too before taking a seat on his big leather chair. It looked very comfortable and dean had a passing thought about fucking cas in it before he focused again on the prospect of getting a job from the guy. Although looking at the full lips the guy had dean thought he would enjoy getting a blow job a lot more, but he had bills to pay so he focused on the words coming out of his mouth and not the way his lips moved around the words. Dean decided he also liked the guys voice a lot. It was husky and deep and just the kind to make his cock take an interest. 

”so dean, i understand you're looking for a job here. Tell me about yourself. What are your interests and what do you like? Do you have any past experience? That sort of stuff.”

 

dean suppressed a sigh. He had never liked talking about himself. But there was something about the way cas tilted his head again and focused his blue eyes on him that made him feel comfortable enough to let his story flow out. ”well i just got laid off from the local workshop. Times are hard and blah blah, you know?” cas made a sympathetic agreeing sound and dean relaxed further into his chair. ”working with cars is the thing I’m good at, but i worked at a few bars growing up too. Dad wasn't much around and i needed to take care of my little brother so that meant working as much as i could.”

dean noticed that for a man who didn't share information about himself easy, he was giving a lot away to this stranger he knew nothing about. Other than he seemed to really care about what dean was telling him. It was comforting and disturbing at the same time how much his attention was focused on him. If dean didn't know better he'd say cas was reading his mind or something. Or very much trying to at least, if the intensity of the stare was any indication.

 

He was almost convinced he must be under some kind of a spell as he just continued talking about himself. ”i dropped out of college so i could support my little brother in his life more, he's now in Stanford and he'll be a lawyer someday.” if there was something in his life he was proud of beside his car, it was his little brother. He had practically raised the kid and he had to admit he'd done a great job. Sammy was his greatest achievement. Talking about Sammy always raised a smile on his face and for a moment he was just basking in the love he felt for his brother. 

”so anyway, i have no proper education and i learned all about cars on my own. My dad had this beautiful '67 Chevy impala and me and my brother spent the good part of our childhood basically living in that car so i got to know her inside out pretty well. My dream is to just load her up and hit the road, but i can't do that without some money in the bank account. I need to save up just a little more so i don't have to worry about money, not straight away at least. And that is basically why i am here today.”

dean shifted around in his chair feeling a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to talk that much but again, there was just something about the way cas was looking at him with his face showing nothing besides open interest. It was nice to have someone look at him like that. It was the first time really since any other person than Sam had paid that kind of attention to his words and dean couldn't help the sheepish smile forming on his face. Cas blinked across the table and smiled back, his face lighting and making him look even more gorgeous. 

”wow, that sounds amazing, man. But i still have to admit it's a bit weird for a man like you to want to do stripping, even if it is to fulfill a dream.” 

 

wait what. ”wait wait, what?”  
surely he hadn't just heard the man right.   
Cas raised an eyebrow at him and didn't even bother to hide the questioning look on his face. ”you are here for the job opening, right? The one for the substitute one of our regulars while he's on holiday?”

oh. ”no, man! Oh shit there has been a big misunderstanding here. I simply came here to ask if there was a job for me as a bartender or something!”

cas' lips formed a silent 'Oh' as well and dean didn't know what to say.   
”well, that's a shame. I'm sure you woulda been a hit with our ladies, and the occasional gentleman, attending our ladies night.” 

dean could feel himself blushing furiously and he couldn't look cas in the face. ”uh thanks but no. Strip dancing is not exactly my thing.” 

cas sighed and looked him in the eye. ”again, what a shame. I would've enjoyed watching you take of your clothes and shaking that ass of yours on stage. You don't even wanna know how much you'd be paid?”

dean was speechless. Was the guy hitting on him?   
Usually he had a quick response and a way with him that made it easy for him to find a willing body when he wanted to get laid, but not this time. He just sat there with his mouth hanging like a complete dumbass. This night was quickly becoming one of the most awkward situations of his life. 

He shook his head and got up. ”thanks anyway and sorry to waste your time. Was nice meeting you, cas.” he was out the door and in the bar before cas had the time to even stand up. The noise and the smoke hit him again and it was numbing after the peacefulness of cas' office and he could barely see in front of him as he navigated his way to the front door. The sooner he got into his baby and out of there the better.

 

Sitting behind the wheel of his car was quickly calming him down. This was where he had always felt at home and now he had to come up with a plan B to make it happen so he could spend his days like he wanted to. He caressed the steering wheel as he promised again he'd take her on an adventure soon enough. He was imagining her rumble under him and the feel of the open highway when there was a tap on the window that brought him back to the here and now. And the here and now seemed to be cas standing outside his car smiling down at him. 

 

he rolled down his window and felt his heart skip a beat because cas was leaning in and his face was very close to his. Even in the dark parking lot dean could see his eyes were bluer at the center with a darker blue rim. They were beautiful. Not that dean had ever used the word beautiful to describe another mans' eyes. But he did now. Inside his head. 

”hey.”   
cas leaning on his window was not supposed to be that sexy. 

”hey. You left so quick i didn't have time to give you my number. You know, if you wanna reconsider the offer. I also wrote down the amount of money you'd be earning. And that's without the tips. A figure like that would buy a lot of miles, I’m assuming.”   
he handed dean a basic white business card that read ”castiel novak” and his phone number on it. Dean turned it over and saw he had written down a figure and damn that was impressive.

His face must've betrayed the surprise because he heard cas chuckle and okay that was the best chuckle dean had heard. ”i know. Apparently taking of your clothes to the beat of the music pays well. Promise me you'll at least think about it?” how could he say no to that face. Sam would be proud of the puppy-dog face cas was giving him right now and he had always been powerless to resist a good puppy-dog face so before he even knew it he was nodding. He was pretty sure he'd said yes to anything to make cas smile like that to him again. Even though he couldn't dance for shit. Cas had just waved him off and promised he'd teach him the tricks when he had said yes. As he watched cas walk back inside he couldn't help the smile on his face. There was something very disarming about the guy. 

 

Three weeks later and dean wasn't entirely sure what kind of a spell had cas put on him. All he remembered was going to his empty apartment that night after the happening at the strip club, sitting down and listening at the silence. He had realized he had lived all his life on hold, first doing everything for his baby brother and after that just waiting to be able to fulfill his dream of driving across the country with nothing but rock music and the wind as his companion. The job at the Glory Hole was his ticket to that. All he had to do was swallow his pride and a little bit of his principles and he would be on his way. And no, the memory of cas practically beaming down on him after he had promised to think about it and call him later had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. Also the wet dream he'd had that night of the two of them putting the big leather seat in cas' office to better use had nothing to do with the fact that in the morning he had picked up his phone and called cas. Not that he would ever admit it out loud if there had been. 

 

So here he was. Standing backstage wearing ridiculous cliche cowboy get ups and waiting for his song to start. For the 14th time in the last hour he questioned his sanity and convinced himself he was under some spell because what the hell was he doing here? He looked over his shoulder to where cas was talking with one of his employees and dean sighed. Oh right. That's why he was still here. It would've taken a stronger man than dean Winchester to deny he was maybe a little bit in love with his boss. Okay a lot in love. 

 

It must be some spell, dean thought again. Had to be. There was no way he had actually willingly accepted a job as a fucking stripper of all things. If sammy could see him now he'd probably laugh at his big brother so much he'd die. And dean wouldn't blame him he looked ridiculous. He felt even more ridiculous. He was way out of his comfort zone and he was kinda just counting the days for his contract to end so he could leave this place in his rear view mirror. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he realized with a twist of his stomach that he would also be leaving cas behind. The guy had become his best friend in these last few weeks and he was pretty sure it would feel just as bad as once letting go of sammy. He covered his sad thoughts with a smile though, he didn't want anyone to see him having his own chick flick moments. He was pretty sure he hadn't been able to fool cas and his intense prodding stare but he hoped cas would read it as nervousness.

 

This wasn't his first time on stage, but he still didn't feel comfortable going out there. His first time had almost been a disaster and he had been two seconds away of saying fuck it and walking out the door if not for cas and his encouraging smile to give him the push. Afterward cas had given him a hug and took him to his office and poured them both shots of what he called was his celebratory whiskey.   
”you did good, dean.”  
dean raised his glass in response and replied with a smile and a wink. ”i had a good teacher.” 

and dean wasn't just saying that. After he'd called cas and accepted the job he had asked dean to come down to sign the papers and his first lesson. Driving down there he had been a bit nervous to find out who was the unlucky person signed to teach him the tricks and ways of stripping, and a lot surprised to find out it would be cas himself.   
”yeah dean, i was once a bad ass stripper too that made all the ladies toss me their underwear. No but seriously, that's how i started. I was young, in need of cash and dancing was all i knew how to do.”   
he had told dean to sit down at the table closest to the stage while he went up. ”my dad was a no show and i was the youngest of my siblings. While my brothers and sisters never neglected me or anything, i was still pretty much left to fend for myself. It was a hard time, and you know the saying about desperate times.” 

while cas talked he had begun to slowly unbuttoning his shirt. In the back of his mind dean registered there was music playing but he couldn't pin point it or even care. He would much rather listen to the raspy sounds of cas' voice and the way his shirt was opening to reveal a sliver of golden skin.   
”so, when i turned 18 i packed my bags and left. There was nothing for me there, and i wanted to try out my wings. Life led me here, where much like you, i came to realize the only job in town was stripping. So i took it and for a few years that was what i did. Took off my clothes in front of people and wanna know what, dean?” 

by that time cas had taken off his shirt and dean had forgotten how to breathe. Cas was gorgeous up there showing off his muscled chest and abs, turning in slow motion while shaking his hips to reveal miles and miles of golden skin over broad shoulders. Dean's jeans were uncomfortably tight and he was half concerned about cas noticing, but he was more concerned about the fact cas had stopped. When had he turned back around to face dean? 

He was looking down at dean expectantly and he was damned if he remembered what was asked of him. ”hmm?” blinking rapidly did nothing to lessen the daze he was in as he watched cas smirk and drop his hands to his waist. ”it felt good dean. It was a rush, and i got hooked on it.”

he stepped out of his shoes and moved to the pole centered on the middle. ”but after a few years, i had some money saved and thought about what i wanted to do with the rest of my life. I couldn't be a stripper forever, and yet that was the only profession i knew nothing about. So, when my boss retired, i thought to myself why not. They were looking for a new manager and i applied. Another 5 years of that and here we are.” cas did this thing and dean almost choked on the moan he was trying not to let out. Oh fuck that was hot.

 

The smile on his face was nothing if not devilish as he stepped off the pole and dean had never been more turned on. A few dance moves later and oh god cas was opening his pants. Dean licked his lips and followed the revealed skin with his eyes like a man dying of thirst would eye a glass of water. Slowly cas slid his hand in his pants and dean had to force his body to lock down so he wouldn't jump on the stage and take cas right then and there. He was fucking gorgeous and dean wanted.   
And just like that the music seemed to end and cas was back to his usual smiling self.   
”so, that's basically how you do it. Think you can manage it?” 

dean had to laugh despite the disagreeing way his cock twitched from not getting any action. ”dude, you have got to teach me how to do that thing on the pole. That was hot!” they both had laughed and while cas turned to get his shirt dean had discreetly shifted himself in his pants. Man he was going to have some wet dreams.

Cas had took the next week and dedicated to showing dean what to do. It had been hard work, and not just because every time they were withing 10 feet of each other dean wanted to throw cas on any leveled surface and fuck his brains out. Not only was the guy the sexiest thing dean had ever seen but he was the sexiest personality he had ever known too. He was the quiet serious type, but quick with a smile. And dean was sure he had the sense of humor of a five year old. It was obvious from the start that cas wasn't just a pretty face, the man was a genius. He was kind to his employees but strict when needed. Dean was pretty sure that after following cas everywhere for a week he was already in love. Just his luck he wasn't single. 

Cas had told him about Carver, when they'd had lunch together one day. Cas told dean about how they'd known all their lives and then decided to take their friendship to the next level. ”it made sense, you know?” he had explained with a shrug of his shoulders. They hadn't talked about that carver guy, as dean found himself thinking, since.

 

So here he was, about a week left in his contract and in love with his boss/best friend.

 

”howdy, partner how's it going?”  
dean made a face and swept his eyes over cas' body as he burst out laughing.   
”every time cas. Every darn time.” 

cas had a way of ignoring his personal space, and dean had a way of not caring. He liked the warmth of cas' body seeping into his whenever he stood too close to dean or the way it allowed him to breathe in his scent and not seem like a total creep. It was also hard not to cross the line and lean in to taste the scent right of his skin, or kiss those maddening lips dean spent most of his nights fantasizing about. More often than not dean slipped and did something like rest his head on cas' shoulder or like now, rustled that wild thing he called hair. It was velvety smooth in spite of looking like he'd gotten a hard fucking that lasted all night. It certainly drove dean out of his mind and he wanted nothing more than to be the one that made his hair look like that. Again, he felt that twist in his gut when he thought how he would maybe never be able to see cas again. to touch him again. Never pull him close and kiss him till they were both breathless and dizzy. Never able to tell him he loved him. His hand closed around a flock of hair and he wasn't smiling anymore. Couldn't. Not when it would have been so easy to just twist cas' head a little and pull him close and just taste him. 

Dean noticed how cas had moved to stand a lot closer to him now and he could practically feel his breaths on his lips. ”dean” it was a mere whisper, hardly even audible over the pounding of his own heart but it shook his entire being. He was sure they'd been standing in their own little bubble of tension for days. It sure felt like it as he was struggling to keep his self-control, he was fighting against everything in him not to take what he had so desperately wanted for so long.

He probably would have if the opening tunes of his song hadn't reached his conscious mind right then. He let go of cas as if he'd been electrocuted. A quick glance at cas told him he had probably screwed everything for them. Cas was white as a sheet and shaking lightly. Of fuck, dean. You fucking fuck you couldn't keep it together and you ruined everything. 

 

He opened his mouth to apologize, to say something, but couldn't get a word out before ryan the stage manager was suddenly up in his face and pulling him and telling him he needs to go out there right now before he threw him. 

The flashing lights blinded him, like they did every time, and he didn't hear the music or the cheers. All he could hear was the dean breathed on his lips. All he could see was cas standing where he left him hair sticking up where he had held him, shaking, eyes blown wide. 

 

He must've done something up there because ryan didn't come and drag him out, but he could not tell what it was even if his life depended on it. His body did the routine on autopilot while his mind was screaming at him to stay as far away from cas as possible and just go home and lock himself in, pretend nothing happened. If there was something dean winchester was good at, it was shoving down his own needs and never think of them again. He might even have laughed out loud at that point because yeah, he had excelled at that back there, hadn't he?

 

The song came to its end and he took his bows, drowning out the cheers and catcalls from the crowd. He needed to get the hell out of there before his head exploded.   
He was battling between going to find cas and tell him everything and just running the other way. The guy that came after him gave him a pat on the shoulder as he went past and dean tried to form something like a smile on his lips. He didn't know whether he wanted cas to be waiting for him there or not. So when he didn't see cas standing by the dressing room where he kept his clothes like he did every night dean had a performance, he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. The sinking feeling in his gut sure felt a lot like disappointment though. 

He was weighing his options as he changed back to his civilians, and by the time he was done he still didn't have any idea what to do. He could find cas and tell him he was sorry, he was just. Something. Or, he could tell him he was in love with him and wanted him more than anything. He could, but he didn't think he could. He was bad at talking about his feelings, he didn't give them away unless he absolutely had to. He was more of a showing his affection with actions instead of words kind of a guy. 

Cas is also dating that Carver guy, if you forgot. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. His brain was pissing him off right now and he needed a drink. Or six.   
But there was no way he was going to sit at the bar. There was always that bottle of whiskey in cas' office. No, he couldn't go in there, he didn't want to risk facing cas before he knew what he would do.   
He also really needed that drink so he would have to just pray to whoever was listening cas had gone home instead of his office. 

He didn't dare breathe as he quietly pushed open the door to cas' office. The lights were on but there was no one there and dean let out a sigh of relief as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He tried not to think about how he and cas had taken out this bottle over the past weeks and just sat there sipping their drinks and talking about everything and nothing as he took out a glass and poured himself a tall shot. God he was going to miss cas so bad. 

He sat in cas' big leather chair caressing the arm rests and thought about his life long dream of him, his baby and the highway and it all seemed very lonely to him now. The images in his mind were now tainted and where the empty seat next to him had been quiet before, it was now filled with sadness. His dreams felt hollow and he wondered if he could ever even leave cas' side.

The door opened and cas was suddenly standing right in front of him, his blue eyes searching his green ones with some unvoiced question and dean knew. He knew he couldn't leave cas. Not if cas wasn't coming closer to punch him in the face. Dean set down his glass and turned the chair so he was sitting facing cas. For once dean couldn't read the look on his face and he didn't like it. Cas' eyes were clouded with something dean didn't recognize and he wanted to break the silence by saying sorry or something, but the words were stuck in his throat as he watched cas lean to loom over him.   
Still, he didn't look away. The air was filled with tension and dean's breath was shooting in and out of his lungs and if his brain worked it would tell tell him he was panting. He was digging his fingers into the leather of the seat and even now his body was responding to cas being so close. It didn't matter to his cock he was maybe about to get punched in the face and getting told to get the hell out by his best friend and the man he loved. 

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. The blue eyes staring down at him were on fire with something and he would die if he didn't break the tension soon. ”cas..”  
the moment shifted so fast his brain couldn't keep up. One second he was trying to apologize, the next cas' lips were covering his in a bruising kiss. 

When he finally realized he wasn't going to get punched his brain went into overdrive. Holy shit cas was kissing him and his lips felt amazing and good he was kissing back. Cas let out a sound that sounded a lot like a growl and climbed on dean's lap and shifted dean's head to get a better angle. And oh yeah that was much better. Cas was sucking on his tongue and his cock was rock hard against cas' thigh. He would've laughed at the little mewling sounds coming out of his mouth if he wasn't so fucking turned on right now, rutting against the hard thigh muscles and cas' tongue deep down in his throat and his scent all around him. 

finally cas pulled back for air and they sat there staring at each other. If dean though cas was gorgeous before, this cas above him with his chest heaving and pupils blown wide with arousal was going to make him come in his pants like a teenager. cas' lips were just about the best thing ever, all red and glossy and puffy from the kissing.

His fingers tightened around cas' waist and that seemed to pull him out of whatever thought he'd been chasing and cas was latching himself on dean's throat. With a moan he let his head fall back to give him better access and cas shifted around so their cocks were now aligned. The first contact made them both groan and even through their pants the friction and heat felt amazing. 

He wasn't sure when he had started to moan cas' name out loud, but apparently it was giving cas some happy thoughts cause he was now sinking his teeth to the skin between dean's neck and shoulder. It made him cry out and his hips to rut desperately against cas'. He grabbed cas' ass and pulled him against him every time he lifted his hips and soon they were both breathing erratically. 

Cas nipped his way to his ear and dean shivered as he listened to cas moan in his ear. He wanted to find out every kind of noise he could pull out of him, but right now they were both too close to do anything other than rub their clothed erections together. It was too much but nowhere near enough and absolutely the best sex dean had ever had. 

”oh god, dean. Oh god so close. Yeah just like that, exactly like that. Fuck, dean. I want you so bad, wanted for so long you have no idea. No idea what you do to me, oh shit baby you feel so good. i want to fuck you, want to taste you. Want you. Want you. Oh yeah, yea dean I’m gonna come now. Gonna come in my pants for you oh god look at you so beautiful for me oh god i love you”

dean was floating with the feel of cas above him, their cocks so good together and his husky voice in his ear it was all too much for him to take and he came as he felt cas twitch in his pants. He captured cas' lips in a kiss and they traded heated kissed as he tried to come down from the most rocking orgasm of his life.

 

They sat there holding each other until dean's heart rate slowed down to a normal and cas was laying limp in his lap, breath on dean's neck and he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be. His hand was rubbing random patterns on cas' back and he couldn't help the shit eating grin forming on his face. Cas looked up at him and couldn't help to respond with a smile of his own. 

He just had sex with cas. Well technically it wasn't sex but technically can bite him it was sex enough. And then it hit him. He had sex with cas. Cas, who was dating that carver guy. And who had just told him he loved him? Wait ”cas? Did you just say you love me?”

he felt him stiffen in his lap and more felt than heard the nervous laugh cas let out. ”well dean, did it ever occur to you to think why would i hire a guy who has never even danced in his life, much less stripped to work at my strip club?”

when dean just raised an eyebrow at that cas sighed and smacked him gently on the shoulder. ”i thought you were super hot, okay? And i liked you and i wanted you not to go away.”

again dean just sat there dumbstruck and he couldn't believe he had heard correctly. Cas chuckled and kissed him gently. He felt his body relax against the chair but he had one more question. ”wait, cas. Cas, what about that carver dude?”

cas absentmindedly traced his fingertips on deans lips and he tilted his head in that way dean had grown to love most about him. ”well, after that first week with you our thing with carver didn't make sense anymore, you know?”

he pulled cas flush against him but he didn't quite join their lips yet. He whispered ”i love you” on his lips before darting a tongue out to get a taste of cas. 

It might have been hours or days later when they pulled away from each other again.   
”so, dean. What's next?” and he didn't like the crease between cas' brows so he smoothed them away and gave him a slow grin. 

 

”well, i have been thinking about this chair a lot and i have a few ideas on how to make it more useful.”

dean smiled as cas' lips did that silent 'oh' thing again and pulled him down for a kiss.   
All dean knew was that his visions had shifted again and while the highway before him was still empty, the seat next to him wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> no seriously this was never meant to be a fic it started as a joke and i'm shame and omg i'm crying byyyeee


End file.
